A Winter's Love & Her Tessaract Problem
by LittleMsFanGirl55
Summary: Caitlin Winters thought she was normal 19 year old living in Brooklyn. But when she is attacked and saved by Steve Rogers, Caitlin begins to realise the truth behind her parents mysterious death. But are her and the Avengers prepared to face off against Thanos and Loki? Warning, contains some Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**(Here with an Avengers fan fiction. This fan fiction is set from the point of view of Caitlin Winters, my OC. She is not a Mary Sue, and more will be found out about her later trust me ;) This is kind of a Steve/OC, not sure where I'm going with that yet! Anyway enjoy! **_

_**Set after The Avengers Movie!)**_

**Chapter 1**

I slowly placed my hands on the handle of the closet. I had been enclosed in here... hidden would be a better way to put it. I was sure that they were gone but I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see next. This wasn't how I wanted to remember them.

I gulped, opening the doors slowly. I immediately felt the tears begin to run down my 6 year old self's face. I placed my hand over my mouth. All that blood... that wasn't how I wanted to remember them...

I jolted upright in my single bed. I panted, feeling a mixture of sweat and salty tears on my face. I turned looking at the clock beside my bed.

1:30am... way too earlier.

I clambered out of bed. Dressed in a tank top and shorts I crossed my cramped apartment, and entered my eerie bathroom. The paint was peeling of the yellow walls. A shower had been rammed up the corner, a simple toilet up the other and a small sink sat below a blurred mirror. I sighed running the cold tap. I cupped my hands collecting water before rubbing it over my face. I stared into the mirror. The image of a 19 year old girl with long brunette hair and hazel eyes stared back at me. I then returned back to my bed attempting to return to sleeping...

Work...

I jogged along the street. I was late getting up and I had about five minutes to get to work. I worked in a small local café on a simple Brooklyn street corner. Brooklyn... was where I lived.

I was so focused on getting to work I didn't bother to zip up my bag or see exactly where I was going. Before I knew I collided with him.

I mentally sighed at my stupidity. "Sorry," I mumbled, as I rushed to the ground to retrieve all the belongings that had toppled out of my bag.

"Here let me help!" he insisted. I didn't even look him in the eye until he bent down to my level.

I looked up noticing him properly for the first time. He had neat blonde hair and his gaze was gentle despite his muscular figure.

He helped me gather my belongings. I then spotted my keys as they made an escape for the drain.

He must have followed my gaze as he snatched them to safety in the blink of an eye. I rose to feet as he too rose handing me all the belongings he had collected.

"Thanks," I stumbled receiving them, "I'm really sorry! I'm so damn clumsy!"

"Hey no problem, my fault really I wasn't really paying attention where I was walking," he said.

"You too?" I laughed shyly before I introduced myself, "I'm Caitlin Winters."

"Steve Rogers," he said as he shook my hand. I gingerly gripped it. I stood there for moment before I realised the time.

"Oh I bet to go!" I cried, releasing his hand and hurrying away,

"I catch you around Steve! And thanks for saving my keys!"

"You're welcome, see you around!" he called back to me.

I sighed, as I made my way to the café. I attempted to compose myself. I couldn't walk in there all flustered, what with Cynthia. Cynthia Jones, the woman who stuck her nose in far too much and was the 'gossip queen of Brooklyn'. If I turned up for work all hot-faced, she'd want to know so she could tell the whole of our customers. I walked through the door, wiping the grin off my face and feeling the heat in my cheeks disappear. Now I was ready to work...

I turned the key in the lock, locking the doors tight. It had been a slow day, not many customers. Only me and Cynthia working today but she had bunked off early, something about a 'family crisis'. Yeah right, bunch of bull.

I rattled the door making sure it was locked tight. I turned gulping slightly, I hated walking home in the dark. It didn't help that many of the street lights didn't work properly, many were blinking in the night or not working or just casting a dull glow on the footpath. I zipped my leather jacket up to my chin to keep out the night chill. I began to make my way home that consisted on walking through an almost pitch black alleyway. I stopped part way through the alleyway... something wasn't right here...

I turned, but no one was following me. At least that's what I fooled myself to think. I turned around abruptly, a man I didn't recognise stood in my path. Well I thought he was a man. He was dressed strange in what appeared to be a pure metallic black suit, he even wore a helmet that covered his face. He then grabbed me by the neck slamming me against the wall. I cried out in pain and felt my body begin to tremble in fear.

"Where is it child?" he demanded, his voice was deep and almost robotic.

"Where's what? I don't know what you are talking about!" I replied, tears threatening to stream down my face.

"The cosmic cube! You've hidden it! So where is it?"

"Cosmic cube? I've never heard of it, but please let me go! Please!"

"Liar!" he cried pounding me further into the wall.

I screamed again. I shut my eyes, feeling the tears beginning to fall. I then took one of the hands from the hand he had on my neck. I slipped it into my pocket. I then bought out the stun gun lunging it deep into him and switching it on. He cried out as he let me drop to the ground. I dropped to my feet hard and began to run down the alleyway. I could hear him clattering behind me. I then noticed the main road that was always busy with traffic. I heard the engine and a risky idea entered my head. I didn't even have the guts for it but I did it anyway. I ran straight into the road, stopping to face my attacker. He stopped too watching me, he was about to step closer to me when a Wal-Mart truck plodded into him, knocking him over fifty feet in the air. There was no way he could possible survive that. I tensed in shock, I had just killed him. He may have attacked me but I killed him...

I was that tensed that I didn't even notice the taxi cab about to crash into me. I turned staring into the headlights, I shut my eyes instinctively preparing for impact.

But no impact came. I slowly opened my eyes. I felt hands on my shoulders, I looked up meeting the eyes of my rescuer.

"Steve..." I managed to mutter.

"Caitlin what were you doing just standing in the middle of road?" he asked me.

"I- there was this guy well I don't if it was actually a guy, but he attacked me, was asking me about some cube or whatever. I ran from him and, and he got hit by a truck and well-"I rushed out.

"Okay slow down! You were attacked?"

"Yeah I was-"I was cut off as I turned noticing the strange 'robotic-man' was marching towards.

"Come on!" Steve cried, he grabbed me by the arm. He climbed on his American chopper motorcycle. He ushered for me to climb on behind him. I did so, slipping on behind him.

"Hold on!" he told me. I did as I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly as we drove away at full speed. The 'robotic man' pursued us, and he was only running.

"He's still following us!" I yelled to Steve, over the roar of the engine and traffic zooming by.

He turned his head looking at the man. I looked ahead we were coming to a railway crossing. He then cried, "Caitlin, there's a bag tied to the back, get inside it and hand me the round shield!"

"Shield?" I mumbled confused but I did as he said.

I rummaged inside the bag pulling out the shield and handing it to him. He took it from me, and glanced over at the man. We had already driven over the crossing and we were on the other side. The man was still crossing it. Steve threw the round shield at the man knocking him to the ground, the shield returned to his arm just as an oncoming train hit the man. There was no way he'd survive that one.

I looked at Steve's shield more closely. It was round, with a simple design. In the centre was a white star with a round blue background, followed by red, followed by white, followed by red.

I gapped in shock.

"No!" I gasped, "You're Captain America!?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Well here is Chapter 2, took longer than I thought xD. Anyway this is an Avengers fanfiction, some Steve/OC. Set after the Avengers Movie. Thor will be in the next chapter I promise ^_^. **_

_**Btw thanks a lot for all the follows and favs, means a lot. Thanks Maddiepattie & music4words for your kind words! x Enjoy)**_

**Chapter 2**

I attempted to slow my breathing as I felt the helicopter cut through the sky. I closed my eyes trying to calm my stomach that was swarming with butterflies. I felt like I was about to throw up the contexts of my lunch. I placed my hand over my mouth as the helicopter jerked violently in the turbulence. Plus the thought of me being high up in the sky didn't do too well for my nerves as they had me clenching the bottom of my seat tightly until my knuckles turned white.

"I guess Helicopters aren't exactly in your comfort zone?" Steve asked me. He was sat across from me and I envied him for his bravery.

"Well I'm not comfortable with the whole being... erm how to put it? Being high up!" I joked.

Steve gave me a warm smile which caused my stomach to flipped, "You may have to get used to being high up."

I returned the smile. My nervousness had eased slightly. I guess the fact he had saved my life, in which I had discovered he was Captain America, made me sure I could trust him. I let out a sigh as I dozed my eyes waiting for us to reach our destination...

"We're here!" came Steve's voice. I opened my eyes. It was true the helicopter engine had cut out and the ground seemed sturdier. I followed Steve out of the helicopter out to what appear to be some sort of aircraft carrier boat. It was still dark, I'd guess around midnight. The carrier was lit up by spot beam lights casting shadows everywhere. Once we were out on the carrier we were greeted by slender woman with short red hair. I recognised her, she was one of the Avengers that had been broadcasted on the news when we had that also end of the world scare. If I remembered correctly she had been nicknamed 'Black Widow'.

"Caitlin I'm guessing?" she said.

I nodded.

"Natasha Romanoff," Natasha introduced herself.

I shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Natasha pointed to one of the exits leading to what I presumed were the lower decks, "We may want to get inside before it becomes difficult to breathe out here."

"Breathe? Wait... the ship's a submarine?" I questioned slightly worried. As well as my supreme fear of heights I wasn't exactly comfortable with enclosed spaces.

"Not exactly," Steve replied.

I gave him a puzzled look, but that was when the ship jerked and I felt the wind ruffle through my hair. We weren't sinking. We were rising!

I had to calm my fear and excitement as I followed Natasha and Steve inside.

We walked down a corridor and through double doors into what I'd presume to be the main control room. I'd heard Natasha refer to it as the Bridge. As soon as you entered the room there was a large round circular table that I'd guess was some kind of conference table. At the far front were rows of computers where men and women were working away. Just in front of the table were the main controls, just futuristic touch screens where a tall man, wearing a long black coat and an eye patch over his left eye, stood. I guessed he was the man in charge of this place. Stood beside him was a woman, her hair was tied back in bun. I'd say she was the next in charge.

Already sat at the table were two men. I recognised them both. The first had short brown hair. His eyes seemed sharp like his sight far exceed that of everyone else. He was also an Avenger and was known as 'Hawkeye'.

Next to him, was a man with ruffled jet black hair, he seemed a bit out of place. But if my memory served me correctly when this man was angry he turned into the 'Hulk'.

I let out a mental breath of excitement. Here I was stood in the same room as four Avengers! I felt like a kid in a toy store.

The man with the eye patch turned to face us as we entered. Natasha went down to sit next to 'Hawkeye' whereas Steve remained standing beside me.

"So this is the girl I've been hearing so much about," he spoke.

His voice was stern but not angry.

"Erm... yeah that's me, Cait-"

"I know who you are Winters, I knew your parents!" he interrupted.

That sent a shiver down my spine.

"You knew my parents?" I asked a bit baffled.

"They worked here, for Shield," he answered.

Then it hit me, this was Nick Fury, the director of the company my parents worked for. I just didn't realise it was Shield, what I guessed was some sort of secret government agency.

I nodded, still uncomfortable with the mention of my parents. I shifted impatiently on my feet.

"Introductions then... Agent Maria Hill," Maria introduced herself shaking my hand, "That's Dr Bruce Banner and Agent Clint Barton."

Banner nodded at me and Clint just gave me a mini two figure salute.

Natasha gestured for me to sit next her, noticing how nervous I was. I smiled accepting the gesture sitting beside her. I looked at Steve who sat beside me.

"From what I hear Winters, you were attacked," Fury addressed me.

"Yes this man... well I'm not even sure he was human..." I trailed off.

"What makes you say that?" Clint asked.

"Cause the guy was hit by a four ton truck, thrown up in the air and managed to walk away," Steve answered.

"Well he seemed sure I knew something about a 'Cosmic Cube'?" I finished with a question.

"Cosmic Cube... sounds very much like the Tessaract," Banner mumbled.

"Yeah but didn't Thor take that back with him to Asgard?" Natasha added.

"He did," Clint muttered in agreement.

"Caitlin is it possible your parents knew about the Tessaract? That they were working on it?" Maria questioned me.

I stiffed again, what was it with everyone mentioning my parents when I clearly didn't want to talk about them.

"No I've never heard them mention anything about it. All I know is that I was walking home and I was attacked," I replied trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Well it could be possible your parents may have been experimenting with the Tessaract's properties," Banner suggested.

I tensed again, didn't anyone get the message I didn't want to talk about my parents! But I composed myself and replied politely, "I have no idea."

Fury shook his head, "Her parents were agents not scientists Banner. Besides they wouldn't dare try anything without informing me."

Was that a level of threat I detected in his voice?

If we were going to sit here discussing my parents for the next hour or so they could do it without me. Fury seemed to know them far better than I did.

I let a sigh escape my lips, "Well if you don't mind, I'd like to call it a night. It's been a long and stressful day."

I stood up from my chair. Fury nodded dismissing me.

"I'll show you to your room," Natasha offered.

I nodded my thanks as we began to exit the Bridge. But just as we were about to reach the door, Tony Stark walked in. Yes, I knew who he was. It was hard not to when he had his face plastered over magazines and the amount of press conferences that had been aired on TV.

"Leaving so soon? And we haven't even been properly introduced!" he cried sarcastically, putting on his best attempt to sound hurt.

"Stark, Caitlin Winters. Winters, Tony-" Fury started.

"I know who he is," I said, Tony had a rather smug expression on his face after I said that. I then added in an annoyed tone, "Well I must admit it's rather difficult not to when your face is plastered over every social media."

I spotted Steve trying to suppress a smirk even Natasha was ever so slightly smiling.

"Well I best be taking you to your room," Natasha said leading me through.

"Yeah right... See you around Mr Stark," I agreed following Natasha through the door.

"Yeah, see you around Miss Winters," Tony said giving me a sly look out of the corner of his eye, almost as if he was plotting his form of pay back later.

"Only been here a few hours and you're already making enemies with Stark," Natasha laughed as we headed down the corridor.

"Well people like that get under my skin," I replied.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him."

"Really?"

"Really... and don't tell him I ever said that."

I laughed, "Trust me I won't. Otherwise his ego would grow even more."

Natasha smiled, "Is that even possible?"

I shrugged. We stopped reaching a room.

"Well here we are," Natasha told me, pointing to the door. I stopped hand on the door handle.

"Thanks Natasha," I turned facing her.

"Please call me Nat. And I'm just down the corridor first room on the left if you need anything," Natasha told me.

"Right, thanks Nat," I thanked before I entered my room closing the door behind me. I looked around my room. In the centre against the back wall was a simple double bed. On the right wall was a wardrobe built into the wall. On the left was a small on suite bathroom. I noticed were two suitcases and a few bags. I gave a puzzled look, open one of the suitcases. Inside were my clothes from my apartment. It seemed they must have brought my stuff over. I pulled out a simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt, changed into them and slipped under the covers of the bed. I sighed as I closed my eyes giving into my exhaustion.

I looked around me. I was in a pitch black corridor and I didn't recognise my surroundings. From what I could tell I was on some sort of air craft. I could hear voices at the end of the corridor. Slowly I crept down the corridor placing one hand on the wall as I went. I stopped at the end peering around it.

There he stood, a man. Actually maybe that wasn't the best way to describe what I saw. He stood about ten feet tall in height, and his skin was woodland brown and his chin was cracked like wood. Upon his head and on his body he wore golden armour almost in a warrior like fashion. His eyes were an ice cold blue. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"So when will we be entering Earth's atmosphere?" came a voice from the shadows.

I peered closely as he emerged. His long black hair was slicked back and he was dressed in gold and green. This man was Loki, who the Avengers had fought just over a year ago.

"Not long, be patient Loki or I maybe tempted to toss you off this ship," the other man threatened, his voice boomed throughout the corridor.

"Lord Thanos, no disrespect but after I generous handed you the Infinity Gantlet," Loki sneered.

"Hmm that is true Loki, I must thank you for this generous gift," Thanos cried, flexing his hand that he wore this gantlet on. It was a metallic gold and had six gems imbedded in it. The gems appeared to have some glow to them, but the glow of the gems was faded as if they were dying. One wasn't even glowing at all.

Loki was about to continue when a curious look crossed his face. He then said, "It would appear we are being observed."

That's when both Loki's and Thanos' gazes met mine. I had been spotted. I turned being to run but a firm hand had grabbed me by the neck slamming me against the wall. I looked into the blue gaze of Thanos.

"What manner of creature are you?" he hissed.

I gulped and felt the tears run down my face, from fear and from the pain in my back. I closed my eyes and let out my last scream...

I jolted upright a cold sweat forming on my brow. My breathing was fast and raspy. I sighed falling back onto my bed and almost cried out as pain flared up in my back. I began to shiver all over. Was that a dream? It felt too real to be a dream, but what else could it have been? I shook my head, there was no chance of me falling back to sleep now. I threw my covers aside, clambering out of bed. I opened my door and walked out into the corridor, bare in mind I was still dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. I headed down the corridor walking through the door into the Bridge. I walked beside the main control panel where Fury had stood moments earlier and sat down daggling my legs over the edge. I could see the stars from here, they always seemed to calm me. I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't hear the footsteps behind me.

"Caitlin?" came Steve's voice as I turned spotting him stood behind me.

"Oh hey Steve," I replied.

He slid down next to me.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked me.

"Na not really."

"Me neither."

I let out a sigh staring out at brightly lit sky. I thought of possible ways to continue the conversation, but I shook my head disapproving of each.

"So what do you make of the Hellicarrier?" Steve asked me.

"Easy to get lost."

Steve laughed, "That is true, it can be difficult at first but once you've been here a while you get used to it."

I smiled placing a hand on the back of my neck, I winced in pain.

Steve noticed me wince and a look of concern came over his face, "Are you alright?"

"Fine just woke up with a sore back and neck."

He looked at me, I had clearly lied, well was not entirely telling the whole truth and he saw right through it.

He then raised a hand flicking back my hair on my neck to expose my neck. I nearly jumped up in shock but I stayed firmly sat where I was.

He gaze then fell as he looked at my neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Caitlin your neck... its bruised black and blue, how did this happen? Did someone do this to you?"

I gulped my face turning white and I remembered my dream. I felt my tears of fear threaten to spill from my eyes but I forced myself not to.

"I don't know," I whimpered, you could hear the terror in my voice.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Steve asked gently...

I sat patiently looking at my feet waiting for some sort of response. I hated it when I was like this. Tears were still falling down my face and I was shaking all over. When I was like this and there was a large group of people around I felt uncomfortable. I was the type of person who ran to their room and cried alone, who slipped under the covers and battered the nightmares out of my head alone. I felt weak and vulnerable, which is exactly how I felt at this moment. I had told them my dream, of Thanos and Loki. Tony and Banner when trying to decide how it was possible for me to get injuries from a dream. Clint had disappeared to find a way to contact Thor on Asgard, he had respected my privacy and didn't mention anything about taking to Fury or any other agents. I must admit, the mention of Thor had me curious to meet the last Avenger in person. Natasha was sat beside me. She had been using some sort of pain relieving cream of my bruises which I had learned were all over my back and around my neck. Steve sat opposite me, I had swore he had been sending a few glances my way.

When Natasha had finished, she packed the cream back into the first aid kit and gave my hand a supportive squeeze before returning the kit to its place.

"What I'd like to know is if all that was a dream that how did you wake up with injuries?" Steve said with the upmost gentleness, if I could describe it that way.

I shrugged my shoulders looking back at my feet, I felt more tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"I think that's something we'd all like to know Cap," Tony replied.

Steve caught my watery gaze.

"Caitlin," he placed his firm hand on my knee, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I promise."

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I gave him a weak smile.

"Count that from me too, I'd drop them both before they have chance to get to you," Natasha agreed sitting back beside me.

"I double that," Tony said raising his hand.

"I triple that or quadruple if you count the other guy," Banner added.

I laughed. I felt my fear subside. After all, how could you not feel a bit confident when four out of six Avengers agreed to drop anyone who messed with you?

How naïve I was... I just hadn't discovered how well I could take of myself...


	3. Chapter 3

_**(HOLY FUDGE! Thank you so much for the follows, 18 follows *dies of shock*... joking I'm not dead :p I generally don't know what to say! But thank you all so much. Thanks for the amazing reviews too, I'm glad you like it! Well anyway here is Chapter 3, I may not be able to update much, last year at school so hepatic with homework and coursework -_- But anyway here is Chapter 3 enjoy!)**_

**Chapter 3**

"Caitlin, are you awake?" came Natasha's muffled question as she knocked gently on my door. I cracked open my eyes that were stuffed full of sleep. I was surprised I'd managed to doze off at all. I looked down at my arms that were wrapped around one of the pillows. I smirked at how silly I must look hugging a pillow. I moved the pillow throwing it to the floor.

"Caitlin I can hear you moving around," Natasha called through the door.

"You may as well come in then," I grumbled. I began to slide out from under the covers, but I misjudged and slid to the floor with an almighty thud! Natasha opened the door to discover me, almost zombie like, lying flat on my belly with the covers thrown over me.

I heard here trying to suppress her laughter as she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I mumbled, "Just need to wake up."

"Will coffee help?"

I pushed the covers off my face looking up like a startled animal. I could clearly see Natasha trying not to laugh.

I stood up, rooted around in my suitcase pulling out some jeans and a tank top.

"Erm I'll just be a minute," I said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Alright I'll wait," Natasha replied.

I took a shower, changed into my clean clothes and headed over to the mirror to comb my hair. I was gazing at my reflection when I noticed it. The blue and black bruises that had plastered my neck earlier had disappeared. I tried to get a good view of my back but couldn't see it clearly. I turned unlocking the door and opened it allowing the bathroom light to flood into the room.

"Nat, they're gone," I cried.

"Gone?" Natasha looked up at me from where she was sat on my bed. I noticed that she must have made it for me. I made a mental note to thank her later.

"My bruises they're gone!" I exclaimed.

Natasha gave me a puzzled look, spinning me around to check my back.

"You're right they are gone," she replied, "But that's impossible how could they heal up so quickly?"

"I have no idea maybe we should put the question forward to Dr Banner," I suggested.

"That'd sounds like a good idea," Natasha agreed

She then led me out of the room to fetch some well needed breakfast...

"Better?" Natasha questioned as I guzzled back the rest of coffee.

I gulped it and then replied, "Much better!"

We were heading down some steps to a lower level and we'd pretty much grabbed on the go breakfast, explaining why I had a disposal coffee cup clasped in my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked Natasha eventually, certain this was not the way to Banner and Stark's lab.

"Gym," she answered.

"Gym?"

"Clint's idea, thought you could do with some training in self defence!"

"Right, he does know about the only thing I can do is plunge a stun gun into someone?"

"Don't worry he'll run you through the basics, but first he'll test how good your general fighting instincts are."

"Yeah the instincts to run away..."

"From what Steve tells me you careful timed that lorry hitting that guy who attacked you."

"Well it just happened."

"But you must have known what you were doing to react so quickly."

I shrugged as we walked the rest of the way in silence.

We entered the Gym and I looked around. Up the right hand corner were some exercise machines, you know treadmills, rowing machines that kind of thing. Up the left was a simple punching bag beside was a rack with extra bags. I presumed they got replaced a lot especially if Steve was working out in here. I blushed slightly at the thought of Steve working out. I then looked over on the right wall was some kind of boxing ring. I looked at Natasha already guessing she'd brawled many people in there. I looked to the centre where a group of mats had been placed. Stood on them was Clint Barton. He was dressed in simple gym wear, and it completely complimented his general physique if I do say so myself.

Natasha urged me to head over to him. I handed her my coffee cup and approached the mats nervously.

"Morning Caitlin, did Nat fill you in?" Clint greeted

I nodded.

"Well at least I don't have to explain what we are doing then. Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Nope, unless you count using a stun gun," I joked.

Clint smirked, "Well at least that gives me a starting point. Right first thing's first a warm up."

And with that we began.

He handed me a pair of training pads that I slipped on my hands, like they did in martial arts. He showed what he wanted me to do, just a simple sequences of punches. We swapped and I began. At first I was clumsy, hardly hitting the pads with enough force. Clint gave me encouraging advice and eventually I was hitting every punch on the mark. Afterwards, we took a small break. I caught my breath back, drank some water and we were back at it.

Once we'd done enough of that, Clint asked me to stand in the centre of mats and shut my eyes. I did so, little did I know we had attracted an audience.

"Alright Caitlin, I want you to listen closely for my attack. When you are ready I want you to turn and perform what we practised," Clint instructed.

I nodded my eyes still shut tight. I listened closely and then it all happened so fast. I heard Clint's slight movement. I knew he must have done it on purpose, after all this was a master assassin. As soon as I heard it I had no time to think my body just responded. Before I knew it I was blocking Clint's punches knocking his arms away. I then grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt flipping him over my head so he landed with a loud thud on the mats. I stood there patting for a few minutes until I realised what I had just done.

"The girl is quite a warrior," I heard a loud booming voice. I looked up finally noticing my audience. There they were watching me in a mixture of shock and amazement. By them I mean Steve, Tony and Banner, but there was also the last remaining Avenger who I had not been fully acquainted with yet. There stood Thor, dressed in short sleeved metal armour, his long blonde hair reaching his shoulders. My eyes were then drawn back to Clint who was still lying on his back where he had landed.

"Oh god, are you alright? I am so sorry," I rushed out in a panic.

I was so amazed and scared by what I had just done that I was afraid I had injured him.

"Don't worry about it," Clint laughed as he pulled himself up.

He just seemed to shrug it off as he clambered to his feet.

"I didn't know you had that in you Winters," Tony cried.

"Neither did I," I mumbled staring at my hands. It was true, I didn't know where that suddenly surge of energy had come from. It was exactly like the day I had dived into the road and timed that truck. Was this instinct or something else?

I leaned on one of the workbenches in Stark and Banner's lab. Thor had just confirmed my fears, Loki had escaped from his prison in Asgard. An item also had been stolen from the treasure room, and I betted my life that it was the Infinity Gantlet that had been mentioned in my dream. I shivered, could I still attempt to call it a dream when all of it seemed to be true? There was also the case of my bruises and their sudden overnight recovery, leaving both Tony and Banner baffled. My own body was scaring me, what else was I capable of?

"So that guy who attacked Caitlin, it seems highly certain he was working for Loki," Clint stated, ending the silence.

"No Loki and Thanos," I corrected him.

"Thanos?" Thor questioned.

"That was the other guy in my dream, him and Loki are combining forces," I answered his question.

"Have you ever heard of this Thanos guy, Thor?" Tony asked the Asgardian.

"Thanos was a tale my mother used to tell when I was very young," Thor explained, "Thanos was a 'Mad Titan' born upon the Titan moon of Saturn, he is a Titan fascinated by death."

That made me shiver again, this 'Titan' seemed extremely dangerous.

"Sounds like the guy should be a myth," Banner added.

"He's not..." I mumbled.

Thor looked at me, "Are you fairly certain Caitlin of Winter?"

I nodded, "I saw him and now I'm certain that I was aboard their ship."

"Caitlin you know what that means..." Steve trailed off.

"Of course I do. That somehow when I was dreaming I managed to appear aboard their ship- eavesdrop on their plans- then to get thrown against a wall by this mythological Thanos- and somehow my 'injuries' disappeared overnight- and now for the first time in my life I'm scaring myself- because I have no idea what the hell is happening to me!" I snapped.

I hated myself for it, especially in front of the exact people who had been helping me, but all that fear and uncertainty came spilling out in a burst of rage.

"Alright Caitlin no need to 'Hulk-out' on us, no offence intended Banner," Tony retorted.

"Its fine," Banner mumbled.

"But if we knew don't you think we'd share it with you?" Tony continued, directing his gaze at me.

"Fine you're right... I'm sorry..." I mumbled raising my hands in the air.

I sighed before adding, "So what now?"

"We find Loki, we find him we find Thanos," Steve answered. He always seemed to have a straight forward plan in any situation.

"If we set all the cameras around the world to keep a look out for Loki we should find him in no time," Banner suggested tapping away on one of the computer screens.

"We should also suggest that the local authorities keep their eyes out for him too," Tony added as he too tapped away on one of the computer screens.

"So how long will that take?" Clint asked.

"Well considering in Caitlin's dream they were on some form of aircraft, we maybe waiting a while," Natasha replied.

"I just hope we find them soon, I don't know what they are planning but it can't be good..." I trailed off.

"Caitlin of Winter is correct, if Loki is after the Tessaract it can only mean he plans to use its power for his own motives," Thor agreed. I had to smile at his name for me, I guess he must have hear it slightly wrong, but heck I didn't mind!

"Well the sooner we track him down the better," I stated.

We waited for a few moments in silence. This was going to be a long day, or so I thought.

"Got him!" Banner cried in triumph.

"So soon?" Steve asked.

"Where is he?" Tony asked him.

"Well... now I'm not so certain..." Banner trailed off.

"Certain?" I asked.

"He's disguised himself..." Banner continued, "I've got footage of him disappearing into a building and about five different people emerging at the same time."

"Okay... which one is he?" Clint questioned.

"That's the problem, it's impossible to tell," Banner grumbled.

"Great..." I muttered under my breath so no one could hear me.

Everyone seemed to let out a sigh, this was going to be a tricky one.

"We're in luck!" Tony cried.

"We are?" Natasha asked.

"All of them are attending a charity fund raiser this evening, and now..." Tony stopped midsentence as he tapped on the screen, "So are we!"

"Right so we go in undercover find Loki and capture him," Steve stated.

"Yeah that's if we manage to find him," I added.

"Caitlin you're not coming with us," Steve told me.

I could feel the shock show on my face and the slight annoyance. I may not be the bravest person on the planet, but I wanted to help in anyway I could.

"Steve's right Caitlin, it'll be too dangerous for you," Natasha agreed.

I folded my arms and huffed a sigh, I knew I was acting extremely childish.

"Erm guys, she's coming!" Tony argued. I perked up at this, looking up at him.

"Tony this isn't funny-" Steve started.

"Hey listen Capiscle, she's coming. The fundraiser has a compulsory rule, come with a date! And considering we are all well known superheroes we could do with making our dates believable," Tony addressed Steve. Capiscle? I guess it must be an annoying nickname Tony used for Steve as he seemed slightly irritated.

"Believable dates?" Natasha scoffed.

"Yep that's why I've already told Shield to get Pepper over here and Jane wasn't it? Your lady friend?" Tony asked Thor.

"Yes, Jane Foster," Thor answered.

"Erm, won't you be putting them in the danger zone a bit Tony?" Banner questioned.

"Don't worry, they'll have us with them the entire time they'll be perfectly safe," Tony reassured. He seemed so sure of himself, but I guess I couldn't complain he had talked me into the mission.

Then my mind wondered, who would everyone else's date be? Well I guessed Natasha would be one of the guy's dates, probably Clint's at a guess. If Tony was deciding she'd certainly be with Clint.

But if I was going too... that left me with Banner and... Steve.

I gulped.

As if reading my mind Tony said, "Well Nat would be best with Clint. Banner I'm sure Agent Hill wouldn't mind accompanying you. And since Spangles is so intent on Winters' safety, he can take her."

I felt my heart stop, did he just pair me off with Steve? Everyone seemed in agreement with what he had said. That decided it for certain, Steve would be my 'date' as we searched for Loki...


	4. Chapter 4

**(Wow so many follows and favourites, thanks a lot everyone! Here is Chapter 4... enjoy :3 )**

**Chapter 4**

Shifting uncomfortable on my feet I anxiously opened the door a crack. I peered out into the room where they were waiting. Natasha, Pepper, Agent Maria Hill and Jane were waiting for me. At this point I had been properly introduced to Pepper Potts and Jane Foster. I must admit they were very admirable, Pepper for putting up with Tony and Jane for her determination with her research. I could see us getting along fine. Well explaining why I was peering anxiously, Natasha had lent me one of her 'undercover' dresses for me to wear tonight at the Fundraiser as we ourselves went undercover. It's not that I didn't like dresses, it's just I felt uncomfortable wearing them. I wasn't the most girly person you could meet. I was the type of person who preferred jeans and sweat pants than pretty little skirts and dresses.

Natasha looked up spotting me peering around the door. She twitched her head ushering me into the room. I shied away attempting to retreat.

"Don't hide away Caitlin, come out here!" Pepper insisted.

I gulped before I slowly stepped into the room.

"It fits you perfectly," Natasha nodded.

"Wow Caitlin you look stunning!" Jane cried.

I smiled slightly, at least I didn't look as ridiculous as I felt...

I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor of the limo, yes limo I guessed Tony wanted us arriving in style. The guys were already at the location, planning to meet us at the front entrance. My body shook with nerves. My dress wasn't too revealing and came down to just above my ankles. It was jet black and the material felt silky under my touch. It had no sleeves, in stead it came with a strap that went around my neck, the back of the dress dropped slightly just below my shoulder line. My long brown hair had been curled and came neatly down the left side of my head. My eyelashes had ever so slightly been flicked back with mascara. Even for special occasions I had never dressed so formal. The limo eventually came to a stop, and me being brought up to have polite manners invited everyone to leave the limo before me. I had no chance of matching any of their beauty anyway. They all looked so comfortable and relaxed with their appearances than I did. But I guessed they had been doing this for far longer than I had. I waited a few moments after they had left, debating whether to get out or hide in the limo.

I was given no choice when both Pepper and Jane grabbed me by both arms pulling me outside with them. They helped me balance in my heeled shoes that again I wasn't used to or comfortable wearing them. Pepper and Jane continued ahead of me towards the entrance. I couldn't see Agent Hill or Natasha so I presumed they were already inside with Banner and Clint. I looked spotting Tony, Steve and Thor waiting by the entrance. I had to smile, Thor looked so puzzled by the whole thing. I could picture Jane explaining everything to him and making sure he didn't cause a scene. He was wearing a simple suit, I guessed Jane must have helped him pick it out. Then there was Tony as he always was when he was plastered over magazine covers, dressed in a tailored suit with a relaxed expression on his face. My gaze then drifted as it fell on Steve. He too was dressed in a simple suit but he looked as handsome as... well as Steve could. I slightly caught his gaze and looked away. I held onto my arm like a shy schoolgirl as I walked over to them. I felt their gazes fix on me as I strode over. I stopped at the entrance.

"Alright Cap quit staring!" Tony teased nudging Steve slightly. Steve blinked his cheeks going slightly red. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, he was staring at me?

Pepper sighed as she looped her arm around Tony's, leading him inside before he had time to protest.

Jane and Thor also began to head inside.

"See you in there," Jane mouthed to me.

I slowly moved my gaze to meet Steve's.

"Shall we join them?" he asked me as he held his arm out.

I smiled nervously looping my arm around his, "Sure."

We began to head inside. I stumbled slightly before we made the entrance. Curse my stupid feet! Steve helped me balance myself and I thanked him quietly. I felt the embarrassment rise in my face. _'He probably thinks you're some stupid clumpy teenager! Come on Caitlin be sexy and glamorous, after all he was staring at you!' _I mentally scolded myself. I felt my eyes widen as we stepped inside.

The place was huge and looked like it was literally made of gold. Around the room were some tables with small plates of food. Waiters wandered about the place, handing out Champagne on Silver platters. I suddenly close my mouth noticing how silly I must look.

Steve laughed, "Not something you're used to?"

"Not really," I confessed, "I guessed you clearly must be!"

"No I've never really been to anything like this before."

I was generally surprised by his answer. I thought being a famous superhero and teammates with Tony Stark he would have at least been to one.

"Well we have to remember we're on a mission, we need to find Loki!" I muttered quietly.

He nodded as we headed into the crowd mingling with the crowd...

I leaned against the buffet table. Steve had kindly gone to fetch me a drink as I was completely parched. I spotted Pepper and Tony on the dance floor. It seemed he was going to use that old trick, dance and keep an eye on all the guests. He and Pepper were probably trying to deduce which one was Loki.

"Any luck?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I looked over to where Natasha was stood with Banner and Agent Hill.

I sighed, "None, how about you?"

Natasha shook her head.

"Where's Steve I thought he was supposed to be your 'date'?" Banner asked.

"He went to fetch me a drink," I said.

I looked at Natasha, "You ditch your 'date' already?"

She laughed, "No he's taking a look around this place, just to be... well sure."

I couldn't blame him. If we were about to be surrounded by enemies I'd like a head's up first.

"I'd better find Steve," I decided as I turned to leave.

I staggered back as I collided with a woman.

"I'm so sor-" I stopped mid-sentence as I looked at her. That dark brown going gray hair, that wide grin, those deep sea blue eyes and her kind face.

"Mary?" I gasped in shock.

Mary's eyes widened, "Caitlin? What are you doing here?"

"That's kind of a long story!" I laughed nervously rubbing the back on my head.

"Friend of yours Caitlin?" Agent Hill asked me.

"More than that! Mary took care of me after my parents died," I replied.

"You didn't come here alone then Caitlin?" Mary said looking from me to them. Her brow furrowed as she looked at Banner and Natasha as if she was mulling something over. Then her face dropped.

"You two... are Avengers aren't you?" she dropped her voice to a whisper.

I smiled, no one could hide anything from her even if they tried. She had a good memory especially when it came to the News.

"I'd rather not mention it in front of so many people," Natasha told her. Smart answer.

"I understand, I guess this isn't just a socialising thing. If you are putting Caitlin in any kind of danger I swear I'll-" Mary started.

"Mary, it's fine alright! Just a small problem but I can handle it," I reassured her.

Mary folded her arms, "I've heard that before!"

I sighed.

That's when my hidden earpiece hissed into life... what? You think we'd do an undercover operation without simple earpieces?

"Hey guys we've got a problem," came Clint's crackling voice, there appeared to be some interference on his end.

"What's up Legolas?" came Tony's voice.

"You've got to clear all the civilians out now! The place is about to-"

But Clint didn't get to finish his sentence as an explosion blasted out from one of the above balconies...

I rubbed my eyes, I had hit the deck with everyone else well Natasha had already dragged me down with her. My ears were ringing from the explosion.

"Everyone alright?" came Steve's voice. I looked up he was stood above us. Soot from the explosion had managed to cling to his suit.

"Fine," I grumbled as I managed to scramble to my feet.

Mary rose next to me.

"What the hell was that?" Mary asked.

"Something not good," Banner mumbled in reply.

Banner was correct. As soon as he had said that I looked up seeing him just as he had been in my dream. There stood Loki looking out upon everyone a golden spectre that glowed blue at the top in his hand. He was dressed the same as before but this time he wore a golden horned helmet. My body then froze as I saw him.

Thanos, stood beside Loki, still wearing his armour and the 'Infinity Gantlet'.

"I'm guessing that's Thanos?" Steve presumed.

I nodded.

Everyone burst into panic rushing for the doors but to no success, their paths were blocked by Chitauri.

"So I guess you must the big Lord Thanos then?" Tony called out stepping from the crowd. He was already geared up in his armoured suit, his face plate was flipped open so his face was visible.

"You guess correctly mere mortal!" Thanos' voice boomed.

Loki just smirked as he looked around the crowd.

"Loki stop this madness!" Thor bellowed in anger, he too rose from the crowd.

"Stop? Why stop when we've only just begun?" Loki laughed.

I shivered, what did he mean by only just begun? What were they going to do?

"Let's see how these mortals are when faced with intimate death. Kill them!" Thanos ordered.

That's when the chaos began. The Chitauri launched themselves into the crowd. Thor went straight for his brother and Tony flew at Thanos. I looked at Natasha.

"Agent Hill, probably best to get these people out of here," Natasha suggested.

Agent Hill nodded as she took off towards the crowd. I spotted her take Pepper and Jane along with her.

"Mary go with her!" I said.

Mary looked at me about to retort.

"Mary I'm not going to argue with you, go with her!" I demanded.

Mary reluctantly followed after Agent Hill.

I directed my gaze back to Natasha, "Don't mind if I tag along?"

"Alright but stay close," she told me. I nodded. I could already guess we were going to head to the source of the explosion. _Was Clint ok? _

Natasha ran up the stairs, I followed. The explosion clearly came from here. The walls were covered with soot and broken glass littered the floor.

"Barton?" she called out.

"Clint!" I called.

I heard a small moan as the soot figure of Clint Barton rose from the floor.

"Clint, you alright?" Natasha asked concerned.

"Nothing I can't handle!" Clint said, "What's the situation?"

"Loki and Thanos turned up. Thor and Tony are battling it out with them," Natasha informed.

"And Steve's fighting some Chitauri down below," I added.

"What about Banner?" Clint asked.

"I suggested it may not be such a good idea to 'Hulk out' with this many people around," Natasha replied.

"Fair point, I better go back up Steve!" And with that Clint left.

"Right Caitlin I'm getting you out of here and no arguing," Natasha said.

I sighed, agreeing. I followed Natasha out of the wreckage but we stopped. So much for getting out of here, we were surrounded by Chitauri. Natasha turned around standing behind me, we were back to back now.

"Hey Caitlin fancy repeating what you did on Clint early?" Natasha said.

I smirked, "I can try!"

The Chitauri pounced.

I immediately sprang into action.

I swopped down low, kicking my leg and causing two Chitauri to fall flat on their faces. Leaping back up I flipped a Chitauri over me and down to the floor below. I then fought hand to hand with two Chitauri at once. I ducked and dodged every punch, landing a few of my own. The battle continued as I was drawn into more combat. Before long, both me and Natasha had defeated all our Chitauri opponents.

"Come on!" Natasha called as she began down the stairs, I followed after her. We raced down the steps and Natasha led me to the exit.

I followed in her wake, _we gonna make it!_

I was wrong.

My body was lifted up by the neck in a stone cold grip, one I had felt before.

I gasped as I gazed at Thanos.

My skin went pale.

I looked over spotting Tony's Iron Man clambering out some wreckage. He glared at Thanos, well I could only presume he was glaring behind that Iron Face.

"Don't take another step or I shatter the girl's neck," Thanos hissed. He then looked back at me as if he was trying to deduce something. Maybe he recognised me from the 'dream' I'd had. I gulped, the Chitauri had stopped or been defeated. Even Thor and Loki had stopped their fight. Loki had another slick grin on his face.

"LET HER GO!" a voice screamed.

I turned my gaze seeing Mary stood there. She had a chair clasped in both hands, ready to beat Thanos with it if she had to.

"No Mary get away!" I gasped.

But she didn't listen. She ran straight at Thanos, chair raised above her head.

"Haha your mortals are so foolish," Thanos laughed.

He dropped me hard to the floor. He ripped the chair from her hand, snapping off one of the legs in the process.

"NO!" I screeched as he plunged the leg into Mary's chest. Mary crumpled to the floor in a pool of crimson.

"MARY!" I yelled scrambling over to her. Her eyes were half closed and her breath came out slowly and sharply.

I placed my hand on her chest attempting to stop the flow of blood.

"Just stay with me okay?" I mumbled, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Caitlin... I'm sorry sweetheart..." Mary gasped.

"Shh save your breath," I insisted, the tears already running down my face.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you," Mary mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"Mary?" I whispered shaking her gently. She was no long breathing and part of me already knew there was nothing I could do to save her. Mary was dead...

I sobbed into her lifeless body, knowing she was never going to wake again.

I rose slightly, still on my hands and knees. Something was stirring inside me, was this anger?

"NOOOO!" I screeched in grieving rage. All the glass that was still in one piece shattered at the sound of my scream.

Thanos who was heading towards the door he stopped turning to look at me. I felt my body rise to its feet but it was almost like I wasn't quite controlling it.

My hands became clenched into fists.

"Caitlin?" Natasha questioned.

"My name is Kubik and I do not appreciate people taking away the loved ones of Caitlin!" my voice spoke. I had no control over what I was saying, this Kubik was in control of my body now. But I surprisingly wasn't afraid, I trusted this 'Kubik'. I had a feeling that my eyes were glowing a deep blue.

Thanos began to chuckle, "The girl is infused with a Tessaract being, how... intriguing."

I held my ground, not even a shiver escaped down my spine.

Kubik strength flowed into me, her voice rang in my head _my strength and power is yours use it wisely!_

I glared as I shot a beam of blue energy at Thanos knocking him out of the door. He slammed to the ground outside. I followed my palms glowing. But Thanos had already taken his chance and disappeared. I turned returning inside. The building was silent. The crowd had all been evacuated, Loki had gone with Thanos and defeated Chitauri forms scattered the floor. My gaze fell back to Mary, who lay still on the floor. I crumpled to my knees, Kubik's strength faded away from me. Mary was dead and it was all my fault. I began to wail in mourning. I felt Steve's firm hand being placed on my shoulder as I wept. This mess... everything was my fault...


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Sorry I haven't updated in ages everyone! Anyway thanks again for all the lovely reviews, follows and favourites. Here's Chapter 5, contains a very grief ridden Caitlin you have been warned! Enjoy!)**_

**Chapter 5**

I threw back the beer like it was water. I let a deep sigh escape my lips. All my tears had dried up, the last thing I remember was running out of the building away from Mary's body... I just couldn't stay there any longer. Escaping through the doors, I had climbed the fire escape of some building and was sat on the roof, dangling my legs over the edge. Yeah that was probably a big hint to the fact I was drunk considering my supreme fear of heights. Maybe alcohol was not the best way to drown your sorrows.

I had heard the footsteps behind me but I didn't care to turn around.

"That's a lot of beer cans for one woman," Steve cried catching my attention.

I glanced at him half heartedly before looking away and grumbling, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright, after all you just ran out on us."

He remained standing behind me, I had a feeling he was angry but being the gentleman he was, he didn't show it.

"Right I see..."

"You see? We've being looking for you for about 15 minutes, what if Thanos had come back?" now he was really trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"So?" I grumbled.

"So? Caitlin we can't take that risk," Steve replied as calmly as he could. I could hear the worry in his voice but I was so low that I replied with the most insensitive thing I could ever say.

"What does it matter anyway?" I snapped.

"What does it matter? Caitlin-"

But I interrupted him; I stood up the heels of my feet dangling dangerously over the edge of the roof.

"What does it matter? All I've been doing all my life is watching people I care about die before my eyes, first my parents now Mary! Now it looks like a lot more people are going to die and IT'S MY FAULT!" I glanced over the edge, Steve noticed what I was doing.

"Caitlin get down from there!" Steve said sternly.

I shook my head stubbornly as I inched closer.

"Caitlin get down NOW!" Steve raised his voice towards the end of his demand he was angry but he calmed and continued, "I promised to protect you remember? Caitlin you don't have to carry all that alone."

I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes again. I glanced over the edge once more and shook my head vigorously. Steve was right. I jumped down from the edge hearing sobs escape my mouth.

"Steve I'm sorry..." I mumbled. I had every right to apologise, I shouldn't have ran off like that and acted that way towards him. It wasn't fair or right.

The sobs were hard to hold back now the tears already falling down my face.

"Hey it's alright Caitlin," he said wrapping me in his arms. I was surprised by this sign of affection but grateful. I sobbed into his muscular shoulders as he gently rubbed the back of my head...

"Mommy, Daddy," the small whisper had escaped my lips just as I cracked my eyes open. I was in my room on the Hellicarrier. I didn't remember coming in here last night, the last thing I remembered was Steve comforting me as I wept. I sat up and immediately regretted it. My head felt like an explosion had just rippled through my skull. I moaned in pain flopping back down on my pillows. I lost track of how long I had stayed in bed before there was a knock at my door.

"Caitlin are you up?" came Jane's muffled voice.

"Yeah I'm up," I moaned as I sat up in bed my head still pounding.

I heard the door open as both Jane and Pepper walked in the room, Pepper had a tray in her hands. I looked noticing they had brought me breakfast in bed.

"Morning or should I say afternoon," Pepper greeted, "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone's been having a non stop party in my head," I replied.

Jane laughed, "I'm not surprised by how many beer cans you threw back last night."

"Was I really that bad?" I asked.

"I'm not sure really. The first we saw of you, after you ran off, was Steve carrying you down the fire escape of that building, you were fast asleep," Pepper explained.

I felt my cheeks go bright red, Steve must have carried me all the way back to my room... to my bed...

Both Pepper and Jane were smiling at me, they must have noticed my embarrassment.

"You really are fond of him aren't you?" Jane teased.

"Fond? Is that a trick question?" I joked sarcastically, playfully preventing her from questioning me further.

Jane and Pepper laughed, the pair decided not to pursue further.

Pepper placed the tray on my lap and I nodded my appreciation as I dug into my breakfast of scrambled egg on toast.

They stayed for a while after I had finished, we talked and laughed all our cares away. They then left me to rest with a bottle of aspirin left on my bedside.

It must have been early evening by the time I eventually crawled out of bed. I changed out of last night's crumpled outfit and washed off all the mascara, which had ran down my face making my look extremely demonic. My eyes stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror making sure I was presentable.

"Are you still there Kubik?" I whispered.

'_I'm always here Caitlin,' _replied Kubik's voice in my head.

"Can I trust you?"

'_Do you really need to ask me that?'_

"Just... humour me!"

'_Of course.'_

"Thank you Kubik."

'_You are very welcome Caitlin... and please don't blame yourself for Mary's death.'_

"I... can't do that Kubik... I just..."

'_I understand Caitlin.'_

Somehow I knew she did, I don't know how long Kubik had been a part of me, but I know she could understand me more than anyone. We made each other complete. A small smile crept over my lips as I left my room heading for Stark and Banner's lab.

My feet grinded to a halt, the door to the lab was open and I could hear hushed voices inside. I felt my body freeze as I listened to their conservation.

"Her parents were killed when she was six that must have been hard," Banner said.

"The records state she was in the closet the whole time when it happened," Natasha added.

"So she witnessed the whole murder?" Steve asked startled.

"I'd say so," Clint answered.

"That must have left mental scarring, especially at such a young age," Tony muttered.

"This Mary cared for her wellbeing after that tragedy then?" Thor queered.

"Yeah she did," Natasha replied.

"Tough blow for the kid," Tony mumbled.

No one said anything after that just an eerie silence.

Boiling rage started to flow through my body, was I a topic of discussion now?

I stormed through the door raising my voice, "Is my personal life office gossip now?"

"Caitlin I thought you were still sleeping off your hangover!" Natasha seemed startled by my sudden appearance.

"Clearly not!" I answered annoyed. I felt betrayed, here they were discussing my personal life, something I didn't want to delve into it.

"Well someone's feeling better," Tony mumbled sarcastically.

"So you just thought you'd dig into my personal life huh?" I asked with venom in my voice ignoring Tony's comment.

"We looked through your file everyone has one," Clint justified.

"So just because a file is there doesn't mean you have to read it!" I snapped.

"What the hell is your problem Winters? All you've done since you got on this carrier was snap and whine like a child," Tony retorted harshly.

"My problem!?" I exclaimed.

"Hey settle-"Steve started.

"Yeah you certainly seem to have a problem, you've been acting so childish. And you know what I think," Tony continued angrily, he was stood in front of me taking full advantage of our height difference.

"Oh I don't know- why don't you enlighten me?" I hissed sarcastically.

"You're coward! All you want to do is run away from everything, your past, your fears, you're can't pluck up the guts to face it head on!" he explained with hast and annoyance.

"A coward?" I almost laughed.

"Yeah that's right! Besides who decided to run away drinking beers on a rooftop why Mary was carried away in a body bag!" he stated.

"How dare you bring up Mary!" I screeched at him.

Tony and me were staring each other down now, ready to lunge at each others throats.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Steve snapped gently pushing me and Tony away from each other, "This isn't going to solve anything."

"Steve's right," Banner agreed.

I felt my body shake as I turned my back on Tony. My muscles were tensed in rage, my hands clenched into fists. Before I knew it my fist hit the glass of door smashing it. Pain flared up in my knuckles but I hardly even noticed it. I turned back around, leaning on the wall I sunk to a sitting position on the floor panting.

An awkward silence past between us, no one wanting to create any further tension.

I spoke up first addressing everyone, guilt finally overtaking my conscience, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like that... you were just trying to find the best way to support me..."

"Caitlin its fine, I understand not everyone likes to bring up what happened in the past," Natasha reassured me. She then nudged Tony rather sharply.

He sighed before saying, "I'm sorry Winters, I shouldn't have said any of that to you... it wasn't fair on you."

"Tony you had every right to," I replied.

"He didn't Caitlin, don't put yourself that low," Clint insisted.

I sighed, "You could have just asked me about my past if you really wanted to know..."

"Again it wouldn't be fair on you to dig up your past like that," Natasha told me.

"Right now I couldn't feel any worse so it doesn't really matter," I paused before continuing, "Yes I was hiding in the closet, my mom had hidden me in there told me to stay as silent as I could. I waited peered through gaps, witnessing and hearing my parents dying screams... But all these years I just knew and now I'm certain of it..."

"What is it you are certain of Caitlin of Winter?" Thor asked me, finally saying something. I couldn't blame staying out of the way of the argument.

"My parents died protecting the Cosmic Cube. They died protecting Kubik... instead of me..." I mumbled.

"You can't honestly believe that," Banner replied.

"It all makes sense," I said defeated.

No one said anything after that all until Kubik spoke through me again.

"You're wrong," Kubik spoke using my voice box.

"What are talking about Kubik?" I asked confused.

"You're wrong about your parents," Kubik answered.

Banner gave me a face as if to say I told you so.

Both me and Kubik were sharing the same voice box so it appeared like I was talking to myself. Although whenever Kubik was present my eyes began to glow blue.

"They died protecting you Caitlin, you were their only treasure," Kubik continued.

"How do you know that for certain Kubik?" I mumbled.

"Because I witnessed it, they truly loved you Caitlin," Kubik paused for a moment before she added, "I can prove it to you."

"Prove it to her?" Steve asked puzzled.

Kubik nodded my head.

Before I knew what was happening Kubik held out my arm causing blue energy to ripple through the room.

Around us formed a transparent blue glowing scenery, slowly I began to recognise it. I was my home, well the home back in Iowa, the one I had lived in with parents.

We were getting a projection of the living room. The door opened and the glowing figure of my mother, Alice Winters entered the room. She seem frightened and I mean really frightened, I'd never seen her so afraid. After a few moments my father, Daniel Winters entered. My mother turned facing him.

"Caitlin's asleep," he paused then looked at my mother, "What has you so spooked?"

"It's Caitlin... I think someone knows the truth about her," my mother stumbled.

"The truth? You mean..." my father trailed off.

"Yes, they know about the Tessaract incident."

"Are you certain?"

"I don't know... I just know that I don't want to be a part of this anymore!"

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

"SHIELD, I've had enough. Caitlin needs us and this job is standing in the way of time with her. She's growing up too fast and we're missing it. Now she's in danger and it's all my fault!"

"Alice this isn't your fault don't start blaming yourself... but you're right we haven't had the chance. Are you sure about this?"

My mother nodded.

"Alright," my father continued, "We'll take Caitlin in the morning and get the hell out of here."

"Thank you Daniel," my mother mumbled pulling him into a hug.

He sighed wrapping her up in his arms.

I rose to my feet staring tearfully at the image of my parents before the whole scene vanished. All this time they were planning to take my somewhere safe, give up the jobs they loved. They were doing everything for me...


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Hey everyone, hear is... *queue drum roll* Chapter 6. Wow this is my most popular fanfiction! Can't believe this has like 40 follows and 25 favourites. Thank you so much! This means so much! Really it does! Anyway I can promise Caitlin will be getting far brave for here on out, but you'll forgive if she's not cause... well she's pretty messed up xD Enjoy!)**_

**Chapter 6**

I drummed my fingers on the table. I was sat on one of the many chairs, watching the last few people finish their work on the Bridge. It was early morning and I hadn't slept a wink since the previous day. I had sat here most of the night staring out at the sky, my tears had all dried up. Many of the Avengers had joined me at various points including Steve, Natasha and Clint. They didn't talk to me as they could tell I wasn't in the mood for conversation. They had just sat there, probably to make sure I didn't punch anything else. My injured hand had been bandaged up, but my knuckles were still swollen and ached in pain. Thoughts ran wild through my head as I made some promises and decisions to myself and Kubik. It was around eight o'clock in the morning when someone finally talked to me.

"Caitlin?" Natasha called.

I looked up meeting her gaze.

"Thought it'd be best to take you to the Infirmary get that hand properly checked out," she went on to suggest.

I nodded as I got up out of my chair following her out the Bridge.

We walked in silence neither of us saying anything to each other.

"Nat I'm-" I started.

"Don't say you're sorry, Caitlin. You've already said it once there's no need to say it again," Natasha said harshly but softly.

I sighed, "I know but-"

"Caitlin just don't beat yourself up okay?" Natasha replied.

I smiled slightly nodding.

We continued on our way finally reaching a door.

"Here we are. I'll see you later Caitlin," Natasha cried as walked away.

"Alright see you," I called after her.

I turned entering the Infirmary...

I walked inside the small room. On the right wall was a simple single bed. Beside if lay a desk with well the tools of the medical trade. The room appeared empty from first glance.

"Hello?" I called gingerly.

"Miss Winters I presuming?" came a voice out of nowhere.

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden appearance of the man.

He had short cut dark brown hair that almost looked black if you caught it in a certain light. His eyes were a deep dark green and he had a deep scar running down on side of his face. I felt a shiver crept down my spine, this guy gave me the creeps. His expression appeared inviting but cold.

"Shall we take a look at that hand?" he continued. I nodded slowly not saying anything.

He gestured for me to sit on the bed which I did. He took my hand in his ice cold grip gingerly un-bandaging it.

"Nasty," he grimaced as he picked up the first aid box with his other hand. He took out a needle and injected a small amount of anaesthetic into my hand before stitching up the deep cuts. He then re-bandaged the wound. I grimaced in pain as I slowly flexed my fingers, was Natasha sure this guy knew what he was doing?

I watched him cautiously as he turned away from me. I peered over his shoulder. In his hand was a wide needle filled with glowing red liquid, it looked too watery to be blood but still had the same crimson colour.

"What's that?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Just something to help with the pain," he said slyly.

Somehow I doubted that. I gulped as I made a dash for the door ready to cry out for help. But I was stopped by him grabbing my around the waist tightly. I cried as I struggled feeling Kubik's energy begin to flow through me. But I was too slow as he plunged the needle deep into my shoulder forcing the red liquid inside of me. I screamed in pain, the liquid felt like it was burning the inside muscles of my arm. He took a step back before leaving the room quickly but in an unsuspicious manner. My vision went hazy and I fell to my knees. I blinked a few times trying to see clearly again and stop the room from spinning but to no avail.

I stumbled to my feet someone had to stop that guy. Staggering out the door I scanned the corridor as I spotted the blurred image of the man heading down to hanger bay.

I stumbled after him having to hold onto the wall to prevent myself from falling flat on my face. I fought the urge to fall unconscious as I went after him. I looked around, no Shield agents were in sight so there was no one to inform of what had just happened. Why was it so damn quiet!?

I stumbled after him as I entered the hanger bay. I could see him calmly heading towards one of the jets. He was about to get away I had to stop him! I staggered forward slipping as I fell to the ground. A pair arms and a firm chest stopped me.

"Caitlin, what the hell?" I looked up meeting the gaze of Clint Barton.

"No—time-"I panted.

"Are you alright?" he asked then he looked at my shoulder. I followed his gaze. All of my veins in my shoulder were glowing a deep crimson red. Something was very wrong.

"Did someone do this to you?" he asked a serious tone to his voice. I gasped pointing a shaky hand at the man who was making his get away.

"I got him!" Clint said as he began to head towards the man at a fast pace. I slipped to the ground smashing my hip rather painfully. That's when the chaos struck.

I felt the burning sensation again but this time hotter and more painful. I rolled out to my back screaming in agony, something was extremely wrong. It felt like something was taking over my body and it wasn't Kubik this time.

'_Caitlin I am sorry, something appears to be affecting my energy supplies. I can not control it!' _Kubik's panic rang inside my head.

I had no chance to reply as a fresh burst of pain flared through my body.

I screamed in pain as wave of energy blast throughout the hanger. It sent everything around me flying up in the air, including Clint. He flipped through the air landing on the ground with a loud thud!

I rolled onto my hands and knees.

"Clint are okay?" I called at him, no reply. I heard shouts and screams as agents ran getting people to safety and trying to fix the wreckage I had caused.

"Caitlin!" I heard a call. I turned my head seeing Tony and Steve stood in the door to the hanger.

"Tony, Steve you have to stop-"I began but then I felt my arm move pointing at the two of them. I panicked knowing what was about to happen.

"No! No! Guys DUCK!" I screamed at them as a wave of energy erupted from my hand, this energy was also a crimson red. Steve grabbed Tony by the collar as the two of them hit the deck.

The energy hit above them causing sparks to shower down on them from the already wrecked cables.

"Caitlin what the hell was that for?" Tony cried at me.

"I can't control it!" I cried back at him. I felt another blast erupted from my hand causing metal to rain down on my left.

"Hey Cap, Stark stop the guy in the jet!" Clint called to them. He was up on his feet now. A deep gash ran down the length of his nose but other than that he looked virtually unscathed. Tony and Steve got the message as they ran towards the man who was now stepping into the jet. A look of panic passed over his face as he spotted Steve and Tony, whose iron armour was beginning to form around him as he ran, heading his way.

"Guys what the hell is going on?" came Natasha's call. Both her and Thor had arrived. I guessed Banner had stayed out of the way, turning into the Hulk right now would not be a good idea.

"Stop the guy in the jet!" Tony called to her his full armour on now.

Natasha and Thor followed their lead chasing the guy.

"Nat! Thor! Watch out!" I called to them as a whip of energy blast towards them. Thor ducked doing a knee slide along the floor before continuing to run. Natasha skidded on her side, missing the energy.

The two clearly noticed something was wrong with me but didn't stop to ask, they were too focused on this guy. They had every right to, the only person who knew what was going with me was starting up the jet ready to get away. By the time they were all on him he was already moving heading to the sky outside. I watched as I fought the urge to shoot another blast of energy.

They were all too late as he took off into the sky.

"I'll get him!" Tony told them as he prepared to launch himself into the sky.

"No!" I cried. I was standing on my feet now. I felt Kubik energy start to flow through me fighting out the red crimson corruption.

"I've got him!" I said. I shot a beam of blue energy out of my hand latching it onto his aircraft. I pulled my arm inward the blue energy following suit as I dragged the aircraft back into the hanger forcefully, perhaps too forceful. As soon as it was inside the right wing of the aircraft cut through the right wall causing it to almost crash slide. It eventually came to a stop allowing Steve the chance he needed. He pulled open the hatch grabbing the guy by the scruff of the neck. I didn't hear what was said as I was still too far away. But he looked angry... actually angry might not have been the best word. His glare at the man looked murderous, Steve was defiantly pissed alright. Thor had followed after him, possibly to prevent Steve from throttling the man before we got any answers.

I stood there for a while not moving.

"Nice job Winters!" Tony praised placing a firm hand on my shoulder, his face plate lifted up a smile showing on his face.

I returned the smile. Then my eyes rolled back slightly as my world began to spin again. I felt my body become ridged as I collapsed.

"Woah! Woah!" I heard Tony cry out as he caught me lowering me gently to the ground.

He held my there, propping me up on his shoulder.

"Guys!" he called out.

I gazed over as Natasha appeared at my other side.

"Come on Caitlin stay awake!" Natasha cried.

"Don't get clocking out on me Winters!" Tony added.

I gasped slightly as my vision was fading.

"Eyes on me Winters!" Clint called trying to get my attention. I met his gaze before everything went black...

"Caitlin can you hear me?" came Banner's voice. I felt someone opened my eyelids as a bright light filled them.

"Ugh," I groaned as I tried to bat the bright light away, "Can't see, too bright!"

"She's fine," Banner laughed.

My eyes regained their focus as I observed my surrounds. Banner was sat on the side of my bed. I presumed he had been checking up on me, making sure there were no permanent side effects. Steve was sat on a chair to the right of the bed, was that worry he was trying to hide in his eyes?

Clint was stood behind him his arms folded. His gash had been cleaned up but there was still a dried blood stain. Tony and Thor were stood by the door, Tony leaning against the wall and Thor... well just stood there. It looked almost as if they were guarding the door, I smirked to myself at the thought. Natasha was sat in another chair on the opposite side of my bed.

"How you feeling Winters?" Tony asked.

"Honestly," I said sitting up right, "I feel fine." It was true! I felt like I'd had a super long power nap and had awakened refreshed and ready to go.

"You're sure?" Natasha asked.

I nodded.

"Well she seems perfectly healthy to me, whatever that guy injected her with it appears to have worn off," Banner informed.

I sighed, "So who was that guy?"

Clint shrugged, "All we managed to find out was that he wasn't working for Loki or Thanos."

Puzzlement fell over my face, "Then who was he working for?"

"That we do not know," Thor answered.

"What you didn't find out?" I gasped surprised.

"We didn't get chance," Natasha said.

I blinked even more confused.

"The guy's dead Caitlin," Tony stated.

My eye's widened in shock. I immediately looked at Steve, he wouldn't... would he? I mean I know he was pretty pissed off but he wouldn't kill a man in cold blood... right?

"He killed himself before we had chance to question him," Steve reassured my doubts.

I let out a mental sigh of relief, as if I had just doubted Steve.

"So what now?" I put my question forward.

"We track down Loki and Thanos," Tony replied a serious look on his face.

I sighed leaning back on the pillows, I couldn't argue with that.

That's when the room sudden began to shake like someone had just carted into the side of the Hellicarrier. It shuddered as it rebalanced itself.

"What the hell was that!?" Clint exclaimed.

As if on cue Agent Maria Hill appeared in the door. A trickle of blood was running down from her forehead.

"We need you guys now!" she instructed.

"Agent Hill what's going on?" Steve asked her.

"It's Loki..." she paused for a moment, "He's onboard!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Hey everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages. I been so caught up in stuff at school and home I haven't really had chance. Anyway here in an action packed Chapter 7... I hope ;) Enjoy and thank you all again for the follows, reviews and favourites ;) )**_

**Chapter 7**

As soon as Loki was mentioned everyone leapt into action. I was left alone sat on the bed as they all ran out of the room. I gulped, dreading to think what Loki was up to. My body began to tremble with fear, if Loki was here Thanos might be as well. I took a deep breathe, it was now or never. I could help... correction we, me and Kubik, could help. I made up my mind, no more running or hiding. With that thought in mind I ran out the room.

Gun fire rattled around me as soon as soon as I stepped outside. A Shield Agent pulled me to the floor, helping me avoid a bullet.

"Get out of here!" he screeched at me.

I didn't listen as I shoot a blast of blue energy at the enemy he was firing at. I scrambled back up onto my feet, dodging through the more showers of bullets and through a door way.

I ran down the corridor knocking enemies out of my way. Kubik energy's pulsed through me as I shot blast after blast.

As I turned the corner I crashed into Natasha who was running the opposite way.

"Caitlin, what-" she started.

"Nat, I helping okay! You saw what I can be capable of, I want in!" I interrupted.

Natasha nodded, "Alright, go help Clint and Stark. They're on the top deck preventing anymore Chitauri from landing."

I nodded as we each went our separate ways. I raced up the stairs to the top deck. Again dodging bullets, fighting Chitauri and blasting energy. My mind then began to wonder... if Loki was on board where was he?

I gasped in shock at the sudden decrease in oxygen. Natasha wasn't kidding when she said it was difficult to breathe out here. I looked over noticing Clint bow in hand loading another arrow.

"CLINT!" I called.

"Caitlin," he started, dodging a blast from an on coming Chitauri, he fired an arrow at is 'aircraft' which exploded in a cloud of smoke, "What are you doing up here?"

"I'm here to help, Nat sent me your way," I replied.

"Well you may want one of these," he replied throwing me a black earpiece.

I caught it with my right hand and pushed it into my right ear, feeling like a secret agent.

"Hey Legolas got a load on my tail fancy clear some out for me?" came Tony's voice clearly through the ear piece.

"Bring them my way Tony got a little surprise for them," I cried down the earpiece.

"Winters? When did you get here?" Tony asked startled.

"A few minutes ago," I replied.

"Well make sure not to hit the guy in the armoured suit," he said sarcastically.

"Don't worry I won't unless I want Pepper to kill me," I joked.

With that I walked further on the top deck, Clint covering me with his ray of arrows. I waited watching both edges closely for the Tony's Iron Man.

I didn't think to look above as Tony emerged from the clouds, a gang of Chitauri following. I looked up but I was too slow as the Chitauri aimed their fire at me. It rained down on me as I shut my eyes tight...

"Winters are you alright?" came Tony's voice.

"Caitlin!" came Clint's voice.

"Caitlin damn it say something!" Tony snapped in concern.

I slowly cracked open my eyes... I was alive?

That's when I noticed the glowing blue energy field surrounding me, it had protected me from the blast. The smoke had cleared so the energy field was visible.

"No worries guys I'm fine," I called.

That's when I noticed it. The blue energy hadn't shielded me from the blast, it had stopped it in mid air. That's what sparked the sudden idea.

'_You think what I'm thinking Kubik?' _I thought.

'_Always' _came Kubik's mental reply.

I focused the energy before releasing it sending all the blasts back to the Chitauri, knocking them out of the sky.

"Not bad Winters," Tony sounded impressed.

I turned around blasting two more out of the sky. This continued for some time, the three of us worked together to prevent more from invading the Hellicarrier.

"I don't remember this many in New York," Tony stated.

"Were you really paying attention Stark?" Clint asked.

"He only pays attention to Pepper," I replied laughing.

Tony remained silent for a while before saying, "Point taken."

I was about to continue when a big blast came flying towards Clint.

"Clint look out!" I cried as I pushed him aside. The blast hit the deck leaving a huge gapping hole leading to Odin knows which floor.

Clint had gotten clear but I hadn't been so lucky. I gripped the edge tightly stopping me mid fall.

I felt my hands slowly slipping as I fell down the hole.

"Caitlin!" Clint called over the edge.

I toppled to the lowest level hitting the ground hard, surely I had broken every bone in my body. But somehow I managed to clamber to my feet virtually unscathed expect a few cuts and a nasty bruise of my head.

"I'm okay," I replied down my earpiece.

"Good to hear, want a lift back up?" Tony asked.

"Yeah that would-" I stopped mid-sentence. My eyes spotted him not that far away, his long green cape, his jet black hair, his golden horned helmet, his glowing spectre. My gaze was then drawn to the two people he was dragging along. Loki had Pepper and Jane!

"Loki," I grimaced. He hadn't noticed me yet. Instead of taking the element of surprise I did the most reckless thing I could.

"LOKI!" I screamed in rage.

He turned, a smug smirk on his face.

"And the pitiful girl sharing the body with a Tessaract being comes to challenge me," he mocked.

I glared at him, "Let them go!"

Pepper looked at Loki than back at me.

"And why would I do that?" he laughed.

Jane struggled against his grip she managed to pull free but he pushed her harshly to the ground.

"Maybe I should give you a reason to," I hissed.

He laughed and that's when it began. He also threw Pepper to the ground. Jane and Pepper watched wide eyed as the battle began. Loki spectre glowed as he shot a blast of energy my way, I absorbed it with my force field sending it back to a surprised Loki. He was shot 3 feet in the air landing with a thud! He laughed as he staggered back to his feet, "So you've learnt a few tricks from the Tessaract being... it won't be enough to stop me."

"Her name is Kubik," I snapped as I shot a blast at his head. He deflected it as I raced towards him. Kubik's energy flowed through my fists and I aimed my punch towards his head. He stopped me by hitting me in the face with the top of his spectre. I flew through the air before crashing to the ground. I groaned in pain as he appeared above, placing the pointed end of his spectre at my chest.

"In end... you will achieve nothing you pathetic child," he spoke with venom in his voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Loki's facing off with someone in the lower hanger bay," Steve called through the earpiece.

"Yeah... me," I replied to him as I raised my hand blasting Loki in the chest. He staggered back as I leapt up kicking him square in the jaw.

He laughed before he disappeared. I stood there puzzled... what the hell?

My attention was then drawn to Jane and Pepper, they were being loaded into the back of one of jets by Loki.

I had been fooled and it was too late. The jet took off and I couldn't stop it, not without risking Jane and Pepper's safety. Jane and Pepper were gone... and it was all my fault...


	8. Chapter 8

_**(Hey everybody, here is Chapter 8 at long last sorry for the delay. Again many thanks and much appreciation for all the favourites, follows and reviews. It means a hell of a lot to me! Hope you enjoy, here is Chapter 8, not much action in this one but there will be in the next ;) Here is Chapter 8!)**_

**Chapter 8**

I slammed my fist on the top of the conference table in the Bridge. I was sat down my teeth gritted in anger. Jane and Pepper were gone, I had truly messed up. The two of them had been so kind to me since we had met, the thought of anything happening to them... I couldn't even think about it without angry tears streaming from my eyes, and now was not the time for them. We were all sat at the table. Tony appeared to have deep bags under his eyes, he clearly hadn't slept and his eyes were bloodshot. Thor was standing at the front window of the Bridge, his fists were clenched in rage, and he wore a deep grimace on his face. Steve was sat on my right leaning back on his chair, no readable expression on his face. Natasha to my left with Clint sat beside her.

Tony was the first to look up when Banner and Fury entered. His face looked pleading, hoping they had found something. Thor also walked over, keen to hear the news.

Banner shook his head at Tony, "I'm sorry."

Tony sighed, he sounded so... was depressed the right word?

"It's like Loki's disappeared off the planet," Fury added as he leaned on one of back of the chairs opposite.

"He doesn't want to be found," Steve mumbled.

The room remained silent as everyone remained where they were.

"This is my fault..." Tony grimaced, "I brought them both aboard, and endangered them both."

"Tony you couldn't have possibly known this was going to happen," Natasha told him.

"Natasha is right Man of Iron. I should have learnt of Loki's plan and stopped it," Thor said.

I let out a huff sigh. "Will you quit it okay?" I snapped before continuing, "This is my fault, I was there! I should have stopped Loki, I should have saved them! I screwed up and there is no possible way I can change that!"

"Caitlin don't-" Steve began but was interrupted.

"Winters is right," Fury seemed to agree with me.

"Excuse me?" Banner questioned confused.

"She did screw up and there is no way she can change what happened. But it isn't over, Loki can't hide forever," Fury said before pausing, "So there's no use in all of you wrapping yourselves up in guilt. This is a mess but there's nothing stopping us from cleaning it up."

I nodded, as much as I didn't want to say it Fury was right.

"You all might want to look at this!" Maria Hill called from where she was stood beside one of the computers on the Bridge. Everyone immediately rushed over. On the computer was a News Channel Broadcast. The screen cut to black before changing to a Broadcast of a simple street. Stood in front of the camera was... Thanos. A shiver ran down my back.

"Miss Winters," he boomed.

My gaze widened, he was addressing me.

"A simple child that has something powerful that I want," he continued.

He turned, and the camera moved to look upwards. In the sky was a flying machine of some kind. Place on top of it were three identical glass cylinders with a huge empty one behind it.

The camera zoomed in showing that the glass cylinders were actually glass prisons. Inside the first was Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, she had a split lip but other than that she looked unharmed.

In the second was Jane Foster, again she looked unharmed accept from a black eye. And in the last one... no he couldn't take her too! There stood the blonde headed Cynthia Jones, the very person I had worked with at that crappy, corner café since I was sixteen. Despite my moaning about Cynthia the two of us went back a while. I had been born in Brooklyn but I was raised in Iowa until I turned 9 when I moved back to Brooklyn. I went to a new school. Cynthia had been two years older than me but well she had always looked mature for her age. You may not have thought it but she wasn't exactly popular at school either, she may not have acted it but she was one of the smartest people I knew. We had grown to be close friends, she was the girly one of the duo whereas I was the Tomboy. We had stuck together and fought off the bullying together. She was like an older sister to me.

The camera then moved back to Thanos and I swear I spotted Loki in the background.

"Surrender to me or your dear 'friends' will die," Thanos hissed he paused then stated, "You have 24 hours."

The screen then cut to black once more.

"Cynthia," I mumbled to myself miserably. Even she had been dragged into this mess because of me.

"Cynthia?" Clint questioned.

"She's friend," I told him.

"How dare Thanos threaten their lives, he must be stopped!" Thor boomed in rage and worry.

"Don't worry Point Break, we won't let that happened," Tony said placing his hand on Thor's shoulder. His depressed expression had vanished and been replaced with fierce determination.

"We need to find out that location," Natasha agreed.

I shook my head, "No need."

Steve exchanged glances with me as he said, "Both me and Caitlin met on that street, Thanos and Loki are in Brooklyn."

"We need to get down there and fast," Clint added.

Everyone nodded in sync.

"And I've got a plan," I cried.

"A plan?" Banner asked.

"I'm going to give Thanos exactly what he wants," I replied.

"Winters you can't surrender to him," Maria objected.

"Thanos wants me right, then he's going to get me..." I paused before adding, "But I have no intention of surrendering!"

A small smile broke out across Tony's face as he patted me on the shoulder, "It'll be good to have you on the team Winters!"

It was settled as we all headed to the hanger bay.

Me, Clint, Natasha, Steve and Banner boarded the Quinjet, while Tony's Iron Man and Thor took to the sky. We all knew our destination, Brooklyn New York. Our mission to stop Thanos and Loki...


	9. Chapter 9

_**(Wow! Two chapters in the space of a day, you must all feel so lucky! Anyway thanks again for the reviews, favourites & follows. Haven't got long left of this story but there will be a sequel so be sure to keep an eye out for it ;) Enjoy!)**_

**Chapter 9**

I gulped as I felt the Quinjet land with a plonk! The back door opened as Steve, myself, Clint, Natasha and Banner headed out. As we walked out onto the street Tony and Thor landed either side of us. I looked around, the street was unusually quiet for this time of day. Peering through the windows were the worried faces of residents as they prepared themselves for the worst. I gritted my teeth as I zipped up my black leather jacket to my chin and looked down at my black converse shoes. Many of them must recognise me or a least have seen me at some point, and here I was ready to fight alongside the Avengers. My gaze then caught Thanos', his ice cold gaze cut through mine but I stood my ground. This was it! Loki stood beside him, he held his spectre with pride. Behind them floated the glass prison cells, I could sense the fear radiating from there. Beside that and looming high in the sky were hundreds, maybe even thousands of Chitauri. I looked at Steve as he nodded and I began what we had discussed on the Quinjet. I walked up to Thanos, alone. I kept my gaze fixed on his as I slowly edged towards him. No hiding, no running, this was my time to be brave... be a hero... wait, no... be an Avenger.

I stopped about a metre away from Thanos glaring at him.

"So the young child is here to bargain for her dear friends," Thanos boomed.

"You could say that," I replied.

"Your surrender will ensure their safety," he continued.

I scoffed a small laugh.

Thanos raised an eyebrow.

"You must take me for a fool," I laughed pausing before continuing, "You really think I'm stupid enough believe that. You're a Titan of Death, the though that you'd willingly promise not to take it is a joke. As soon as I surrender there's nothing stopping you from taking their lives, and I... certainly have no intention of surrendering!"

"Then you're precious friends will die!" he raised his voice commandingly.

I smirked. "I don't think so... THOR, TONY NOW!"I yelled. At that the true battle begun. The glass prisons cracked open and smashed, as Tony grabbed Pepper flying her off to safety, Thor taking Jane and Cynthia.

Thanos glared in anger as he brought his mighty hand down to strike me in the face. Kubik's instincts immediately kicked in as I felt my body flip backwards around three to four times before I landed back on my feet. Thanos was about to attack again, when Banner ran in front of me, he quickly changed into the Hulk and blocked Thanos' punch. He punched back sending Thanos flying.

I watched in amazement then I noticed the Chitauri army as it began its assault.

Groups landed on the ground and some had small aircrafts, many I recognised from the news broadcasts a while ago from New York. I watched Clint as he took to one of the fire escapes of a block of apartments, taking up the high ground. Thor cut through the air blasting aircrafts apart with his lightning and thunder. Tony tackled Loki as the two smashed through a window into a nearby building. A group of Chitauri headed towards the civilians inside the ground floor of one of the buildings. I sprinted towards them, creating a blue energy barrier separating them from the building. I swept it across them knocking them flying. But it didn't stop them, they all leapt to the feet. I blasted them with energy and blocked their attacks with force fields. I defeated them with ease as I turned to Natasha and Steve who were swamped in Chitauri foot soldiers. I raced towards them diving through the air on my back as I blasted aircrafts above that were getting increasing lower. I dropped next them as we fought them together.

"Were there this many in New York?" I called as I knocked Chitauri down with Kubik's attacks.

"Oh trust me this isn't as many as New York," Natasha replied.

"But they didn't have Thanos last time," Steve added.

I nodded in agreement, Steve was right, Thanos was powerful even Kubik feared him.

We knocked our way through Chitauri and that's when I noticed it. A huge whale like Chitauri was making its way over, the same ones that had attacked New York.

Steve and Natasha also noticed it, we couldn't rely on Thor or the Hulk or Tony to take this one.

I gazed at it with burning determination as I ran forward, "I've got an idea!"

I used Kubik's energy to boost my jump, shooting a loop of energy as I had down with the aircraft on the Hellicarrier. It wrapped around the whale like creature. Using both arms I began to spin them take the whale creature with me like a cowboy would when lassoing a wild bull. Gradually I got faster and faster as it spun above my head, Steve and Natasha watched in awe. I eventually let go causing the creature to sail through the air before crashing onto the concrete road.

"Caitlin you never cease to amaze me," Steve smiled.

I smirked blushing at his compliment.

"Thought you guys might want to know Thanos has done a disappearing act," came Clint through the comms.

"What do you mean disappeared? Wasn't Banner fighting him?" Steve asked confused.

"Not anymore," Clint replied.

"He can't have gone far," Natasha stated.

I became puzzled, where could he possible be? That's when a scary thought wriggled into my mind.

Kubik urged me to express my concern.

"Thor where exactly did you and Tony put Cynthia, Pepper and Jane?" I asked through the comms.

"They are safe Caitlin of Winter, a few streets down from here," Thor replied.

But that didn't calm my fear, it wasn't Thanos going to them that concerned me it was them going to Thanos. Cynthia wasn't the type of person to stay put, Jane and Pepper wouldn't dare let her leave on her own so they would have been dragged along with her. Leaving them exposed and on the street where Thanos could easily pluck them.

I sprinted off not explaining anything to Natasha and Steve as they called after me.

'_If Thanos hurts them...' _I thought.

'_We won't let that happen,' _Kubik mentally replied.

My feet hit the ground hard, conserves were nice shoes but they were extremely flat so I felt every bump in the road. I turned down an alleyway and broke out into another street. Skidding to a halt I was about to turn to my right when I noticed familiar blonde hair to my left. There they were Cynthia with Pepper and Jane trying to persuade her to go back to the office block.

"HEY!" I yelled running towards them.

"Caitlin!" Cynthia cried.

I stopped in front of them.

"Caitlin are you okay? What the hell is going on? And when did you become an Avenger?" Cynthia rushed out.

"Now's not the time," I replied, "You need to turn and go back."

"That's exactly what we've been saying to her," Pepper said.

"But she won't listen," Jane added.

I sighed, "Look Cynthia it's not safe, you need to get out of here."

"Caitlin what about you? You're not superhero material... right?" Cynthia worried, confused.

"I've got Kubik," I told her allowing my eyes to go blue for a few seconds, "Now GO!"

Cynthia stayed where she was, torn as to what to do. She wanted to stay with me but at the same time she knew it wasn't safe.

"I don't think anyone's going anywhere," came the deep voice of Thanos behind me.

I shivered and screamed at the three of them, "RUN!"

Jane and Pepper ran each of them dragging Cynthia by an arm. She watched in horror as Thanos grabbed me tightly around the waist. I couldn't move. He smashed my head off a nearby lamppost stopping Kubik in her tracks. I felt my vision cloud as I screamed one last, "RUN!" at Pepper, Jane and Cynthia. That's when Thanos leapt into the air, me still clenched in his grasp. He landed in the street where all the action was taking place. I cracked opened my eyes, we were on the floating platform that had contained the glass prisons. However, the large one was still intact. Then it occurred to me...

That large prison was for me. My gaze fell to the Infinity Gauntlet on Thanos fist.

He laughed, "You have a very analyzing mind child. But yes the Infinity Gauntlet isn't at the power I wish it to be, it needs a... boost you could say. And your Tessaract being will be the perfect candidate!"

So that was his plan, to strip me of Kubik and use her as a power source.

'_Caitlin the force of that will kill you!'_ Kubik panicked inside my head.

But there was nothing I could do as Thanos threw me inside, the prison locking behind me. I pushed myself up on my hands and knees, my eyes wide with terror. I felt the blood trickling down my temple.

I didn't want to die.

"Guys... can you still hear me?" I whimpered down the comms.

"Winters, where'd you disappear to?" Tony replied through my ear. It appeared he was no longer brawling with Loki.

"Up here," I mumbled.

I sensed all their gazes fix on me at once...

"I don't want to die," I whispered the tears beginning to form. It was true, I didn't. Despite everything, my parents, Mary, I honestly didn't want to die. I found something worth living for again... I found friends... I'd found another family. The machine below began to whir as the floor glowed. I screeched in pain as if something was being torn out of my chest. It ebbed through every muscle in my body, the pain was too unbearable.

I placed my hands on the side of the tube as I continued my screeches of pain.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I screamed tears running down my face.

"Caitlin we'll get you out of there," Natasha told me.

"Please hurry," I cried. I felt Kubik's energy begin to fade more and more by each scream. This was it... I was going to die...

The glass around me smashed into pieces as I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on my side with my hands over my ears. There he stood above me in all his glory. In that familiar white, red and blue uniform.

"Steve," I mumbled.

"Caitlin," he smiled, "I made a promise remember?"

I smiled, how could I forget? He helped me to my feet and we stood side by side. He had just saved my life... again.

"Hey! Cap, Winters that platform's about to blow! Get out of there!" Tony called down the comms.

There was no time to think or even speak. Steve grabbed me as he threw me off the platform to safety. I began to fall and was caught by a pair of metallic arms. I looked up meeting the metal face plate of Tony's armour. I gazed back in horror as the platform exploded, Tony shielded me from the blast as I fought against him.

The platform was a blaze as I let out an ear piercing cry, "STEVE!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**(Holy fudge! Three chapters in three days, wow this is like a record for me! Must say don't expect this all the time as I'm in my last year at school. Anyway thanks again for the amazing follows, reviews, favourites. It means a lot. Now we proceed to find out if Steve's okay ;) Enjoy)**_

**Chapter 10 **

The flames roared into the sky as I fought against Tony's iron grip. I flailed my arms and legs trying to cut through solid air to reach Steve. The tears had already streamed down my face as I watched in horror.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GET TO HIM!" I yelled at Tony.

"Winters I'm sorry," Tony paused trying to keep the emotion out of his voice, "There's nothing we can do now."

I kicked and screamed in protest not wanting to accept the fact he was right, I don't think even he wanted to accept it either.

We dropped to the ground and I pushed out of his grip as something caught my eye.

Tony called in protest but I ignored him. I raced through the smoke and stopped in my tracks, placing a hand over my mouth.

There he lay. His face was covered in soot and his uniform was torn in places showing bleeding wounds. His eyes were closed gently, blocking those blue eyes from the world. The familiar round shield lay on its front a distance away. My heart pleaded for his eyes to open once more but my mind knew that they wouldn't. I slowly edged over to him dropping to my knees.

I ruffled my hand through his hair as I cried, "You can't go... you can't..."

I then lowered my head to his unmoving chest and sobbed.

I felt hands on my shoulders. I sat up meeting Natasha's watery gaze, we remained looking at each other before I looked back to Steve.

I placed my hand on his chest and whimpered, "I can't lose you... I love you."

The tears fell more this time. The man I had fallen head over heels in love with was now dead before I'd even had chance to tell him.

That's when the most amazing thing happened...

Around Steve a blue glow was beginning to form. The same glow as Kubik's energy.

"Kubik what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Giving him a second chance," Kubik replied using my voice.

I watched in wonder as the energy showered Steve's body in a warm blue light. The glow remained there for a while until it eventually faded away. Split seconds after that it was as if life had kick started once more.

Steve coughed roughly before he took in a deep gasp of breath. His chest rose and fell before his eyes fluttered open.

I gasped in shock watching him as he abruptly sat up.

Leaving him no chance to speak I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder.

"You're alive," I mumbled happily.

He sat there in shock at first before wrapping his muscular arms around me. I stayed there unmoving, scared that if I pulled away I'd never see him again.

"I guess I was gone for a while back there?" he asked the others as he still held me in an embrace.

"You gave us a bit of scare Captain," Natasha replied, I presumed she had hidden the tears she had shed.

"Yeah don't do that ever again Cap, don't fancy having to wrestle Winters out of the way," Tony joked.

I smiled at that, it appeared even his Iron Armour couldn't wrestle me back for that long.

I eventually pulled away a little flushed as he met my gaze.

"Promise me that you'll never do that to me again," I said.

"I promise," he smiled warmly.

I returned the smile which was short lived.

"You people and your pathetic attempts to extend life," Thanos scoffed. I looked he was stood a distance away looking rather angered. Glaring at him, me and Steve stood up from the ground. Using Kubik's energy I handed Steve his Shield. He took in gratefully, slotting it on his arm.

I watched Thanos closely, he had something gripped in his left hand. From where I was stood it looked almost like a grenade.

He laughed, "Sparks your curiosity does it not? I took this from a human scientist of yours. It appears it may be of use after all."

Kubik flowed through me, there was something about that 'grenade' that put her on edge.

"Lord Thanos! What is that? It was never mentioned in the plan," came Loki's call. He was stood a distance away, spectre in hand and looking very pissed off.

Thanos laughed, "The plan? Loki you must be more of a fool than I thought, you think we could assist each other that I'd allow you to rule Earth. Why would I pass up the chance to drain the life from its very core?"

Loki face darkened as he realised he had been double crossed.

He began to launch an attack but Thanos stopped him in his tracks by using his large fists to knock him clear off his feet and out of the fight.

Thanos grinned looking at us, "I hope this will satisfy your curiosity."

With that he threw the grenade to the ground which rumbled. Thanos leaped into the sky disappearing behind the clouds. I watched as the grenade exploded and slowly a glowing purple vortex began to whirl and whirl gradually getting larger and larger.

"What the hell is that thing?" I asked confused.

Tony was up in the air now analysing it with Jarvis.

"Oh crap," he mumbled.

"Stark, what is it?" Clint asked.

"Thanos' little grenade is slowly opening a black hole," Tony replied.

My eyes widened in shock.

"A black hole?" Steve asked confused.

I sighed, of course Steve wouldn't know what a black hole.

"Bad news," Natasha answered.

"They kind of suck everything in, it seems Thanos plans to suck the whole Earth into it," I added.

"How do we turn that contraption off?" Thor questioned.

"Trying to find to plug for this thing," Tony said.

Was there anyway we could close this thing before it was too late?

'_Caitlin we can,'_ Kubik voice spoke in my head.

'_We can what?' _

'_Close it.'_

'_Like for certain?'_

'_Maybe not but we can try'_

I nodded to myself as I spoke up, "Guys I have a plan."

I turned to Steve who nodded for me to continue.

"Tony, Thor you both have flight on your side. Go after Thanos.

Natasha, Clint you both secure Loki make sure he doesn't screw anything up. Hulk, go smash some Chitauri keep them out of the way of the civilians," I continued, "Steve you watch my back."

"What are you up to Winters?" Tony asked me as Hulk needed no further prompt to smash more Chitauri into pulp.

"I can close it," I told him, "Trust me."

"Alright Winters, come on Point Break," Tony called as he and Thor took to the sky. Natasha and Clint raced to where Loki had landed.

I gulping ready for my chance...

"You sure about this?" Steve questioned.

I gulped as I dug my feet into the ground from where I was stood in front of the ever growing vortex.

"Sure as anything," I said with a confident smile.

Taking a deep breath I launched a beam of blue energy at the vortex. My feet skidded backwards, the wind running through my brunette hair as I focused my energy on the vortex. I felt my muscles ache at me to stop but I refused to give in. It was as if I was pushing a door shut when I had a strong current of water pushing it open. With each second that past I began to be in more and more pain.

I felt the skin on my hands burning and blood running down them as I remained where I was.

Gritting my teeth I pushed with all my force, I couldn't let them down. There were too many people counting on me, I had to do this!

With one last burst I screamed in pain and success, as the opening of the black hole close in on itself and vanished.

I panted my hands still stretched out in front of me. I let them drop to my sides and I took in sharp breathes.

Footsteps approached me as Steve appeared at my side.

"Nice work Caitlin," he praised.

I smiled. My vision then partly blurred as I began to fall to the ground. Steve caught my around the waist stopping me.

I leaned on him panting heavily.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Not exactly, my legs are kind of in too much pain to let me move," I panted.

It was true, they were throbbing so much it felt like someone had smashed the bones with a sledgehammer. I was struggling to stand up on them.

"I have an idea," Steve told me...

"Guys kind of got a pissed Titan coming our way!" Tony cried through the comms.

'Iron Man' shot out of the clouds flying above us. Thanos, the Titan of Death chasing after him. Tony shot Thanos with his repulsors causing Thanos to trip backwards. Before he had chance Natasha fired bullets at him distracting him while Clint aimed an exploding arrow that collapsed the roof below Thanos feet. He fell to the ground giving Hulk his chance to smash Thanos sending him spiralling through the air. Thanos staggered to his feet just as Thor shot down from the sky bringing his hammer down of Thanos and striking him back to the ground.

Thanos was on his knees now as he roared with rage, "You can not stop a Titan!"

"Hey!" Steve cried ignoring his roar as he threw his shield at Thanos getting his attention.

Thanos turned to catch sight of us. I couldn't walk so Steve had me draped across his back, my chin rested on his shoulder as I glared into Thanos eyes for the last time.

I closed my eyes remembering the nature of the vortex. Opening them again I shot my blast of energy that opened a vortex behind Thanos.

"NO!" he yelled in anger as he was sucked inside, the vortex closing behind him. Everyone stood there in silence for a while. We'd stopped Thanos!

"We won!" I cried throwing my arms in the air in triumph. My arms then dropped back down onto Steve's chest. I smiled as my vision went black. The last thing I remembered was Steve calling my name...


	11. Chapter 11

_**(Wow, been a while since I updated. Again I want to thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows! I means more than I can express. This is the last chapter of 'A Winters Love & Her Tessaract Problem', but there will be a sequel called 'War & Consequences' that will contain loads of OCs and action ;) So if you'd like to read the sequel I'd recommend following me or checking my profile for when it'll be up. Anyway I hope you all like it! Thanks again )**_

**Chapter 11**

Slowly and cautiously I cracked open my eyes. I found myself staring at a plain white ceiling. I was lying in the centre of a double bed. A group of pillows had been placed under my head to prop me up. The quilt was tucked around me tightly but comfortably. To my left was IV drip that was connected to my hand. I raised my hand to my head feeling a bandage firmly wrapped around it. As I sat up I winced in pain, my ribs were killing me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked Kubik.

'_A couple of days'_ Kubik replied in my head.

"I've been asleep for two whole days?"

'_Yes, or as you would say taking a power nap. I healed you as much as I could with the energy that was available'_

"It's alright Kubik, you need rest too."

Wincing, I slid my legs over the edge of the bed. I yanked the drip out my hand as I placed my bare feet onto the floor. I looked down to see if I was presentable. I was dressed in a long white top that was far too large to belong to me. Underneath I wore a pair of my bed shorts, that couldn't be seen due to the top coming down to below my knees. I could feel bandages wrapped around my torso and around the lower half of my legs. Taking my time I walked out of the room entering a small corridor. I could hear voices to my right. Following them I slowly began to recognise them.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I asked as I stood in the doorway. Everyone appeared to be gathered around, lounging on the sofas in deep conversation.

"CAITLIN!" Cynthia cried as she ran over to me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

I placed my hands on her back, wincing as Cynthia crushed my ribs with her stone grip.

"Okay Cynthia... not so hard..." I gasped.

"Oh god," Cynthia cried in panic releasing me, "I am so sorry!"

I laughed, "Don't worry about it Cynthia, I'm just glad to see you safe."

She smiled at that as she walked with me back to the others.

"It's good to see you awake Winters," Tony said smiling at me.

"I second that," Steve added meeting my gaze and smiling warmly.

My heart did a back flip but I remained unflustered as I returned the smile, getting lost in his eyes for a moment.

I remained standing as all the seats looked occupied. Pepper and Jane immediately moved making a space. I sat down in between them.

I looked at my feet before looking up, "I really was out for two days?"

"Yeah you gave us a bit of a scare," Banner replied.

"But the Tessaract being promised us that she would ensure your full recovery," Thor added.

"Kubik promised that?" I asked baffled.

Natasha nodded, "She did."

I felt a smile crept up on my face as I mentally thanked Kubik.

Again I stared at the floor, sighing.

"Cynthia, Pepper, Jane I want to apologise for nearly getting you killed..." I told them.

Pepper and Jane sighed simultaneously.

"Caitlin, do you always insist on blaming yourself?" Jane asked.

"You don't need to apologise Caitlin, what happened wasn't your fault!" Pepper reassured.

"I guess but I can't help think..." I trailed off.

"Just don't think like that Caitlin," Cynthia told me.

I sighed, nodding.

Tony stood up, "Well seen as Winters is awake I say we grab a drink."

I smiled as Tony headed to the 'booze' cabinet.

Once everyone had a glass of their chosen poison in hand, Steve began to raise his glass.

"To Caitlin, the newest addition to the team," Steve toasted.

"To Caitlin!" everyone cried.

It was in that moment when it first occurred to me. I may have lost both my parents, I may have lost Mary, but there was something different now. In all this time I had gained another family...

The elevator door dinged open as I clambered out onto the top floor of Stark Tower. It had been a month since the incident in Brooklyn with Thanos and Loki. Thor had taken Loki back to Asgard with him, and no one knew where Kubik had sent Thanos. Had this black hole taken him elsewhere or was he dead? That was a question I didn't like to think about. Not long after everything that happened I had joined Shield as an Agent. Clint had been showing me the ropes and was my temporary partner. I had surprisingly been extremely keen to join Shield. Despite my distrust of Nick Fury and the secrecy of the place, I had decided it was my best option. It gave me chance to keep an eye on things and to have the chance to do something useful with my powers.

Then the date was finalised about a week after I joined Shield. I had prepared myself dressed in black as I travelled behind the funeral car that bared the coffin that encased Mary's body. The weather had decided to rain and being so caught up in grief I didn't take an umbrella. I stood there watching the coffin as it was lowered into the ground. The rain had soaked through my clothes and my hair plastered my face. Just as the rain got heavier I felt it stop. Steve stood beside me, sheltering us both from the rain with a large black umbrella. I had held his hand, gratefully for him to be there. No I was grateful to have everyone there, they had each made silent promises to Mary that they would take care of me. Steve was unsure whether to stay with me after the service as I stood beside the headstone, but one look into my eyes told him how much I needed him to stay. We had stayed in silence as I stared with watery eyes at the headstone, making a silent promise to her and myself...

I shook my head, not wanting to remind myself of that sad day. Yawning, I began to head to my room, I had just arrived back from a long and tiring mission.

I was stopped by Jarvis, "Miss Winters."

"Yes Jarvis?" I asked.

"Unfortunately Mr Stark and Dr Banner are not here at the moment, but there is something in the lab they would like you to see," Jarvis replied.

"Okay..." I mumbled in confusion as I turned and headed to the lab. The two of them had been working in secrecy for the past month, muttering to each other and stopping whenever I entered the room. I had tried heading in the lab the once and Tony had literally pushed me aside instructing me not to go inside.

Hesitating, I slowly opened the door to the lab. Stepping inside I was directed by Jarvis to stand in front of a large container of sorts. A note was attached to doors. With one swoop I pulled it off the door. It read:

_Hope you like it Winters. _

_Tony and Bruce _

The doors then hissed as they slid back. I gapped in shock as I stared at its contents.

Inside was a black suit made of leather that would probably fit snugly around my body. To match were a pair of jet black boots, made to be flexible and easy to run in. Beside them lay a pair of silver metal gauntlets that would fit on my hands like a pair of fingerless gloves. By them were ankle guards of the same colour. All in all it looked beautiful, yet practical. Tony and Banner... no he was Bruce now. The two of them had made me my own suit, to wear in combat and to serve as part of superhero image.

"Jarvis, tell them I love it!" I cried as I stared at it in awe. That moment was the first time I truly felt like part of the team.

I truly felt like an Avenger.

**END OF 'A WINTER'S LOVE & HER TESSARACT PROBLEM'**

**TO BE CONTIUNED IN- 'WAR & CONSEQUENCES'**


End file.
